Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure!
'|レインボーPoP！ プリキュア！}} (or called as RainPopPuri) is a fourth fan series created by Le Pastiche, replaced by Electric Dance Pretty Cure! in its same timeslot. The season's themes are pop style, colors, rainbows, gemstones, arts, fashion, idols, prints, friendship, stars, music, love and happiness. Plot Everything loves colorful. Everything loves love. Everything loves happiness. In a city of Colorful City, the modern world filled with love and happiness as they described as something colorful and something positive. On the other hand, the 'Dark Village, an old, deadly and negative town filled with hatred and sadness, lead by '''Valor to make the Colorful World would turns to Dark Village.'' Wake up! Wake up! Heloo! I'm Natalie Peach, a Grade 9 student from Colorete Academy who lives in La Purisima! I was being a cheerfuly daydreamer and I love fairytales. I love something colorful and pop. I am a huge lover of sweets and candies! But I want to be an idol and my ambition is to make the people and the world happy! Hmm, I think that someone's following me. Until that— a unicorn?? I don't know that I would take care as a pet or a stuff toy?? Geeks! A pet! A magically colorfully unicorn! Her name is Color! She asks me that the Colorful City is in DANGER! What if, I am dreaming?? Or in a real world?! Oh no! I was in a daydreaming?! What if my dreams turned reality? I was dream to be a Magical Girl someday but what happened? Whoa. This is a real thing. Meanwhile, the monsters called Blacklets. The monsters are gore and scary, so I can't how to do to save the town and kill a monster. Color asks me that I would use this ColorPacts with the Prism Keys as I was transformed! First, I was flew in a sparkling light that surrounds me then my appearance was drastically changed!~??! The Pink Star will come out for love! I am Cure Cherry! Well, I was afraid of this. So I created a plan against a monster and I, will save the day! Oh my, I must to hid my secret as a Pretty Cure. So, I would reveal the history between the Dark Village and the Colorful City! By the way, bye! Characters Pretty Cure * Natalie, was the possible self-proclaimed leader in the team. She was upbeat and klutzy girl with a full of love. She was thinking in a daydreaming way. Natalie was definitely turns upside down when she gets tantrums. She was loudy, but also sweet amd smart, was a huge lover of sweets, mostly candies and cakes. As |キュアチェリー}}, she represents the color of Love, holds the power of Stars. Her theme color is pink. * Alex, born as Alexandra was a hot-headed tomboyish basketball player, being the lover of NBA Superstars, Stephen Curry and Kobe Byrant. She was seen something that why she hates books, but almost likes to vandalize. She hates studies. She has getting hot-blooded. She loves cracked jokes. But she hates something girly because of her strict parents. As |キュアバーミリオン}}, she represents the color of Passion, holds the power of Fire. Her theme color is red. * Ivana. She appears as a professional top model, who is appears in Runways and Magazines. She has a strong sense of fashion and beauty industry, being she was being the most popular student and always she joined beauty contests, declaring as a winner. She was something nervous if what happens to her future, as well her family and friends. As |キュアタンジェリン}}, she represents the color of Joy, holds the power of Sun. Her theme color is orange. * Sunny was called real as Soleil Barbosa Amarillo. She looks as a typically a childish girl who has a mental disability, being always bullied with Alex and Charlie (later turned friends). She loves arts, as like sto paunt, draw, and make a sculpture. She was quite crybaby, but with the help of her friends, she boosts her self-esteem and she gets more confident. As |キュアダンデライオン}}, she represents the color of Effervesence, holds the power of Electricity. Her theme color is yellow. * The Student Council Secretary. Born in France, Paris was a sociable girl who was a vlogger and a photographer. She was loves aesthetic. She has many followers and friends in Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Pinterest. She was bestfriends with Siren and Ivana. She has a good partnership and disipline with her friends. As |キュアシャルトリューズ}}, she represents the color of Elegance, holds the power of Wind. Her theme color is chartreuse. * Mariella Green. Mariella appears first as she loves ballerina and skating. She was quitet, simple and calm, who loves to take care of the enviroment. Her family has a veterinary and a flower shop, which she has a spend time with them. She can care animals and plants. She loves to create flower bouquets. She loves leaves that make her happy. As |キュアハーレクイン}}, she represents the color of Tranquility, holds the power of Nature. Her theme color is green. * Charlie was Alex's best friend. She was a member of Varsity Football. She has many of fans because of being her sexiest. However, she has many siblings and relatives, being like an outcast, as the poorest student. However, she hids it. She was cool and a boyish like. Her dream is to watch her Football idols, mostly was Leo Messi. As |キュアビリジアン}}, she represents the color of Luck, holds the power of Light. Her theme color is teal. * Yuanne was childish-like but she appears as a cold and timid. She was friendly, kind and gentle, who loves to cook. Her family owns a restaurant. She loves pastries. She can cook any gourmet-like dishes. Yuanne also give her foods to the poor people and she helps the people who are weak. As |キュアターコイズ}}, she represents the color of Hope, holds the power of Ice. Her theme color is cyan. * As |キュアビリジアン}}, she represents the color of Wisdom, holds the power of Water. Her theme color is blue. * As |キュアウルトラマリン}}, she represents the color of Courage, holds the power of Moon. Her theme color is indigo. * As |キュアライラック}}, she represents the color of Loyalty, holds the power of Music. Her theme color is purple. * As |キュアフスキア}}, she represents the color of Peace, holds the power of Flowers. Her theme color is magenta. Colorful City Dark Village La Purisima Items Terminology Locations Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia Gallery / Gallery}} References / References}} / Rainbow PoP!}} - Gitter Force version * Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! (Fandom of PreCure Series Wiki) Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Music Themed Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series